Cotton buds
by se7en e11even
Summary: Strictly far from the title which i'm actually used at , well let's see if you'll have fun with this so please---click me! x kamsahamnida! Supernatural genre? nope. just for fun! haha


"Cotton Buds"

aka

SENSELESS CREATION #00 by NO-NAMER aka 7-11

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED-2007

Copyright © 2007 by NO-NAMER-only

I'll publish this if I had completed my fic albums [so no publisher here]

**CRITICAL ALERT:** This is supposed to be a DRAMA… And of all sorts, it's a crap; coz this is "TRAGEDIC STORIES" we're talking about... uhMM… DRAMA*toink!

**RAITING**: PG--- But you can't let them read this-- if you still want not to be beached.

**AUTHOR'S MERCY CALL**: Wait up, I think that I even ought to plunge into the action of some of my senseless creations. This isn't like much my other very commendable fics. And there's only one thing I can promise you. THIS FIC IS LAME… (+0+)… But, at least mine didn't suck like OTHERS… I wish this is a one-shot but… I can't think of anything else to write, and for a change, this is not a one-shot but there will be no upcoming chaps. My budget is having a shortage that I'm so pitiable, so please have a space in your heart to donate anything to ME. You name the price. I pray for blank checks. Honestly, I'm unpaid and my salary is just a minimum wage. Ask where I work.

A: In school. Science High Schools are a-holes…

That's why it's a MERCY CALL… Be nosy enough how I write in the midst of adversity.

A: It's complicated TM

Pls. don't tell my teachers… They'll put me on the electrical chair.

Let you pardon my crap posts. My apology.

A reviewer for hire.

**DISCLAIMERS**: I don't know who owns GSD and I don't even care to know who. Oink oink. Peace!!! Pls. tell me who HE was. And I don't expect a girl to own it… Darn… And I wish the devil wouldn't trigger YOU to make protest to me that'll make me contend transgressions with the AUTHORITIES of this WEB, since I'm just on the first kick. I watched it and all and what the?!! I don't know who owns it? I may suck but I don't care coz this fic doesn't. It's just a matter of an erratic scenario that I happen to write this fic. Like Alexander Flemming's unintended inventory of his penicillin. My science is improving. I wish. =P Ooops---and I don't own zest-o and other tufts I don't get to remember which I don't have the copyrights to use here. Peace out!

The starting of classes has already bloomed in school. It's Tuesday. The 16th day, in the 2nd week of June. Juroku.

[Since when Tuesday is the starting of classes, anyway? Though, I never knew any 16th date on the 2nd week of any month…And in June????]

Ok, continue…

Athrun had his way to school, and as he watches the serenity of the vicinity he had gone to see for a long while, he strolled. And since it's his comeback from a long way cross which deals into connection to their clandestine 'Family Affairs', he must admit, he missed it. He isn't that bored about these stuffs, SCHOOL and all but it's just a matter of kismet. After all, back to school was cool. He ventured to say REGULAR school. It's fun and enjoyable.

[I don't know where in the world I got the positive comments about studies-but I love them. HIPOCRACY?]

Here's the thing, he had the sagacity for academics, which turns YOU on MORE and even though he's a bit dyslexic, he got a lot of girls on his back . The MAJOR meaning of back. Yah, doing eager deeds behind him that he doesn't even know. Even they're sometimes offensive…and --at MOST… pervertive. Behind the seen.

His aptitudes are the expected gift of genius-ness he's stored, curving on his veins and capillaries. He's bright as the fluorescent bulb when it comes to special abilities; of all Alices, but he really was lethargic consequently of the nonstandard duties he had as a coordinator.

Officer-in-Charge.

Principal?

He's felt being passive in this stint, but doesn't prove any abjuration on it. He's even into athletics before so that's a plus factor. Varsity + Player = Extra Curricular activities! Or perfectly to be called "Additional grade"... Hmmmm…=P.

Ching Ching Ching Ching Ching Ching Ching.

The computation of the calculator has finished. The calculator can't take it. The grades are above its intelligence. And much, he still wanted to be in the team now that he's on return.

There's always an advantage out of it. Plus fan girls. And cheering clubs. Oh, right! Plus the free lunch from those chix. And the gifts. AWESOME!!! [(*(*!*)*) Two in one] He can even put up a gift shopping store with all those objects he's obtained because of the log coverage in his room the hazard of all kinds of multitudes. But if he could successfully put up one [without overloading of the things to sell] he should to ask his fans to write what gift they have on the wrapper so it'll just be easy to sell it. Wrapped already. Nice. Additional charge. $$$$$$$$$$.

His posture, shinning dark hair, glamorous eyes and moreover with his very striking body with his dazzling looks shows who he was, so what do we expect? And of course accepting all the CURSE of being the number one track-and-field runner because he got a lot of help from his avid fans hounding around him where he can't help but just run… So it's quite a good help. Improving running skills. Observably remarking his titan amounts of trophies and medal. Uhmmm. And the cash prizes. Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting… I hear coins in my head. $$$$$$$$$$

[I really need a donation]

He walks through the halls of every entrance transit part of the school deteriorating his face bearing along the shout outs and yells of the obsessed girls. "His so captivated like venom from a deadly viper, rapid infection" that's all what his fans say about his definitions. And YOU too. If you're honest enough to declare it.

Athrun doesn't like these types of you-know; it keeps him so uncomfortable… I'll not mention his embarrassments that he even forgot that he's such a 'coordinator' because of being in the middle of disgrace with those girls. I mean time to time of too much discrimination and shame, if someone would know his frisky embarrassments are. He almost got raped… Yikes…

Not long after, someone greeted him [if that's the right term to say it.]

"Athrun!"

She smiles while waving with her exquisiteness on reflection.

/OMG!!!!!!!!/

"What? Athrun?!!!!!!!! He's back…" the fan girls thug schemed.

And I don't wish to know that there's a guy included.

A girl dropped a juice. [Zest-o particularly; which is the all-around juice drink of all occasions. From birthday parties up to the burials of your relatives… just realized?]

Another girl dropped something. But it was a pancake.

[Imagine this scene made in chorus with different hypocritical face expressions of the buffs. It's awfully horrendous]

The start of the stampede gets into running…

Yep. Just a greeting predisposed the world to be into a disaster… So he better tie his shoe lace coz this is one more jogging exercise to run for. 1000 laps. Another award winning "RUN" is waiting for Athrun… If there'll just be an Oscar Competition for running he'll probably own it. Wow! I think he missed these times.

Rub that out. Athrun corrected me. He said he didn't miss it. He still got a lot of running extracurricular activities even he's not in school. It's the unsolved problem he's always bumping into. And so did the other endearing guys. Namely to be like: Sen…Ru…Still having them in his professional bonanza. But the way of them chasing after him was a little bit "DIPLOMATIC" rather than the ones in the campus. Diplomatic maniacs; a perfect example for: 'Silent water runs deep.'

"**THINGS TO DO IN TIMES OF HUMILIATION"**

For now, he just needed Flash's power of rush to sneak and conceal in whatever hole he could be in. Like a hiding rat that saw a cat [CATS, I suggest] that would like to eat you--- or shoddier, molest you. But then if the cats didn't see you, you'll get out of the narrow… and what??!!! You, the rat, saw a dog instead. Unsure if there'll be a wilderness state because the dog may be a gay… A CHEESY hot dog.

Lacus…Old friend… Childhood friend to be exact, is the point of origin in all vertices. She's the one that shouted out his very precarious name. That has an estimated magnitude of 11. Tsunami is waiting ahead.

Sorry Puket.

He's so having his head on a lot of piling up troubles enthusiasts do to him. Aren't they tired doing millions of bulged fundamental operation on him just to make their selves feel better having him on the depressed area? By then he got to realize that there's a big disadvantage of being such a guy with an almost perfect point.

He was heading through the hallway and got to see a the sign board of the "BULLETIN" updates of their school. Musical show play. And he hadn't even know, he was playing the lead role.

He must be classic. Even if, he got pissed off with the same chestnuts and all. Special mention those people on TV having a lot of radical dramas overrunning and it's not bringing drama even. SOAP OPERA. Its overwhelming shambles are drudging him to gain blushes and pain stomach aches. It's so mushy and tacky. It makes him giggle and quake like a salted worm. His favorite scenes were the story has the plot of hackneys were that the love team, both girl and guy is looking for unique soul mates, some sort. Day dream princess and prince charming. Night and shinning armor with those buckles---duh! Always hallucinating for a resilient and all that'll give glitter to their troubling world. And their 'TROUBLING WORLD' was so tremendously dramatized. [WOW!! That's all what everyone likes. Always the same concept] Then the girl would love the guy and vice versa but the DMN thing was it's just so historical and their syntax and semantics-- DAMmit! It's so folk, authentic and traditional that their words are even like a millennium late. With matching songs and stirring music on… He even fought the gigantic urge to laugh out loud just thinking about it. So he prefers to watch drama. It's such a comedy--- that comics don't have. He's laughing die hard on every romantic scene on them.

[Men! He got these thoughts while being in the center of apprehension? It's so erroneous. Such a period of minute. ESPRIT.]

But he's laughing in the formal way around. Can't get lost about his blood's royalty. By the way he got out of his problem from those girls. He saw a passage wherein he got an obvious exit.

The drama extravaganza has diaphanously togged him.

Less than a minute of walking, he got tired so instead of doing something else, the moment he had reached his seat, he had a nice slumber… Without really knowing his seat. Wonder who's the unlucky place holder.

While the Emeraldito is sleeping, a lot of girls are having a great time out of it. His naiveté.

They weren't homogenously all his classmates, some are just people who couldn't help to stop over to the most famous classroom. They are enthralled and all by his awesome persona. I didn't try to say that they would even want to take advantage of him. Coz this fic already had caused humiliation on him. Sorry fans.

DUHhhh. Not exactly.

Back to stalkers.

"Is this man an actor or somewhat?"

"OHHH!!! He's such a heartthrob!!!"

"Ei, look, his brows are winking!"

"Yeah!!! How cute!!!"

"KAWAII!!!" unison demands from all.

"For sure!!! Who would disagree???"

"No wonder, no one!!!"

"Gosh! His face! Whenever I look at it, it crashes my heart"

"He takes my breathe away!!!"

"That's mean…" a guy spake.

Somebody must pity that guy. He theoretically would be ruined from a catastrophe on a slaughterhouse later on; after class.

The usual conversation had been halted by the slumping of the door massively dumped, not to mention about it's sound. With the thud of cracks and pieces of woods echoing on the ground.

"Heck!!! You girls are so possessed!!! Are you guys insane? Addicted on a simple man like him? You should have no taste!!!" she's the MOST really a notorious SADIST.

A reply yelled: [it's a whoever character]

"Of course, it will always be like that for you, you haven't had been in a relationship! Hahahaha!!!"

"And you wound never have…Hahahaha!" they nod.

"And if you would, probably it wouldn't be a guy. It might be a co-girl!!" stutters.

"YEAH RIGht!!! Because no one's worthy to own me!!! And you? I bet you all have none, no one would ever try, just seeing your faces make them deceased!!! WahahahahWWWW!!!!!" she retched out.

"How dare you!!! Do'aho!!!"

"EH???? What did you just call me?"

"Do'aho! I think you need a general cleaning in your body! You must have lots of earwax there!!!"

"Chikso!!!"

Indeed, Athrun was broke back to life by these talkings or should I say HOPPING PIRATED CD'S.

The bell rang.

Everyone seated.

Unfortunately, Cagali's chair was occupied. That 'famous guy' took it. U-huh. She's the unlucky one. And for too much anonymous self-control, she just managed to seat at the empty one in front of her-before-owned-now-taken sit.

A teacher entered the room and verbalized with the scent of his smell-of-an-air-freshener perfume diffused in the atmosphere-- and would almost have an osmosis.

"Ok class, I am your new adviser, Mr. Sho Sakurai. [Sorry, I know it's weird; naming is a conundrum for me…But the name was a guy from ARASHI, and his freaking cute… So wish his cute … Hehe… Shame. He's believed to be an antagonist]

"Mathematics is my passion and I love to be good to my students. BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah BLAH blah----That's all, then, Questions?"

"None sir" the class said but really they're so uncomfortable; while the words "What the heck is that?" is vagabonding in all of their brain cells.

"Good, good, good, well, let's start" as he's wearing his grimy eyeglasses.

Oh, I forgot to mention about his crimpy mustache… And a bit beard.

Girls, looking at Ath's very appealing face with all the complements on it made them so distracted by the lecture chuva of Mr.…? Yeah, they didn't bother to use their heads and remember the CRAP name. In reality they got nothing from his words there and talking senseless stuffs about math's history. It's totally tedious…

On the other hand, Cagali, is a mathematician and participates in math, [=FYI=, only in math] I mean, answers on board, never in other subjects. But she's not active as you picture. She's so easy going, lazy but still she gets high scores. And DARN, she's a valedictorian. Who would have known???!!! But But there might be some transitions of arrangements by now, - now that there's a Zala. He's known to be top highest placer in their class whenever from past. It's the way she hears. Chismax.

And Zala? Evidently he is so drowsy, first day of class made him irritated but the stares…!!! Gosh!! They're so mean!!! But he ignores them, wanting naps. Naps are only rests but he wants snores of sleeps. But wish he doesn't really snore.

After the STRICT [??!!] teacher's lessons, he gave a test…Mr. Sho asked Cagalli to get his class record in the office because she seems to be fed up. And I have no idea how did the teacher PLEADED or PERSUADED her to follow him.

Conversely, Athrun almost didn't bring anything and has no materials. So he just snatched a whole pad and a pencil in the bag on the nearest chair.

After a few minutes, Cagali now had this record and now she prepared for the quiz. Athha thought she had brought 2 pencils but there's only one but that thing doesn't bother. The sassing thing is just the crumpling papers on her bag like a disaster came to bash them into the paper stredder.

"Be careful class"…"number one, the question is …………………… ……………………………………………………………blah blah blah blah blah blah"

But the class is having a hard time in comprehensions of the teachers pronunciations so it was decided to be written on the board. But the hand writing is a mess.

While getting easy with the test, Cagalli is sitting slouchy on her chair, that she could have slept, if there's no human intervention. She thought of the right answers.

'This test doesn't have any thrill at all.'

She just rolled her eyes somewhere. And darn to see a virtual, her property on someone's finger. And if she's not mistaken that man is holding her pen. Her eyes widened that she's like irritated by somethin' minute. Such a crap!!! Looking at this man--intensely--shocked.

But this man looks handsome…huh?... The Zala. Not the 'zala set'.

"So that's it. That's why my bag is in chaos. He's going to never forget this! Bully-top-1-cagali,... Lifted???!! Snatched??!! He's gonna surely pay. Priceless. This is cool." she had been perky that caused a plan for justice. Her hobby was in the central tendency of tripping. "Cool.."

"Exchange papers class."

It was checked. Scores wee tabulated. As usual, Cagali is always perfect but this time she's not alone, the Zala also had the same score which made her feel bad.

Recess, lunch and other subjects have passed but it seems that Cagali was demoralized by the results. She feels insecure…it hurts…the bell rang again…going home!!!

Everyone waits for this…

But Zala didn't yet. He usually goes on his bypass to the rooftop because of such reminiscences. Past.

Mr. Sho asked Cagali to help him in something so she either didn't went home early. She's been so unthinking so she nodded. But she's thought of fulfilling something in her HELPING a MASTERED teacher. She knows that her keenness ness is above other's standards. She accepts it. And there's no way of denying that.

The school has a lot of floors so they use elevator. Darn, the coinciding works. Coincident, I prefer. They are vaguely together onboard the elevator. Zala and Athha are the only ones left alone in the elevator. No one speaks of course. The school building has 56 floors because it has all grades. And regrettably Athrun went on the rooftop and Cagali in the office which at the 56th so it will be such a prolongation for going down..

['56 floors' is mean, I know!]

By a sudden, the lights are twinkling and the elevator facility was like having a rat inside it which bites the wires that caused the run out of electricity supply.

"****!!! Where the lights go?" she alarmed.

"You shouldn't speak foul words." He beamed In a calm tone.

"Whatever! I can't see anything! I shoudn't have talked to you!" as she can afford to picture his imaged smile by his approach in a blur but still remained stiff.

"Hm. Sorry… Please just don't panic. The electricity would surely comeback. Everything will be okay, Cagali… Cagali, right?" athrun said in a calm mode.

'Did he just call me Cagali? He knows my name? How come?'

"How could I not panic, can't you see, we're isolated here? No electricity, no light, almost no air, tell me?" Moving very uncomfortably.

A "boom" noise was created.

"Cagali, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm just hurt a little"

"Where are you? I can't see you!!!"

"…."

NO reply.

When athrun is going to step he slide down that bumped him through the top of Cagali's.

Right after it, the elevator is some kind of mad and it sounded like it's somehow ruined making weird noises and movements. And the lights are turning on and off continuously. But it stopped now. Still Athrun is on top of Cagali's chest which is so scratchy to see if anyone would... and could.

Athrun was stunned by how Cagali's face was, it's gorgeous though there's no light nor there is.

Of course he's not moving anyhow of hesitation… who would??? If you were in the same case, would you???

When Cagali is going to stand up she was outbalanced and was inadvertently caught into the middle. By a warm lip and her body was with a balmy grip and seize.

Then everything just turned black in her sight…

/This happening wasn't even very fine detailed. So, be aware… Try wearing seat belts. The plane is just about to take off… /

**BREAK:** Pls. mail me up at I hardly need insights from you. Thank you. I accept crumpled BOMBED LETTERS but please, as I would always say, pls. respect me. Even you think I'm don't deserve it, I do am worthy of it.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes. Wondering where she was.

"Where am I? Oh, Why am I here?..."

Looking unfamiliarly with the environs.

PUKE! She didn't even obviously recognize that it's a freaking a hospital, eh? St. Lukes?

"OH!!! Who are you? Where am I? Oh, Why am I here?..." she repeated again the first two questions and got appalled when someone sprouted out from an indistinct place.

"Ok. I'll answer them one by one. Don't worry we have a lot of time. Just relax." Making out of a pleasurable smile.

"You're in the hospital and I am a nurse here, if it wasn't obvious by my white dress. And you have been here for three weeks. And I got the 'rumors' [??!!] that you are confined because of suffocation in the elevator… So by now, you still remember what happened?"

'Elevator?' (OMeGa!!!)

"U-h-m, o-f- -c-o-u-r-s-e-…a--h…I –m-e-a-n…n-o-t- -r-e-a-l-l-y…"

This is a Grand Ultimate Blushing Challenge…Oi… Hopefully, she'll win it. By red tomatoes.

She can't look. It's too much of it. Her face'll show it. Darn. Why didn't she had any amnesia or lost of memory in that instant. That'll be a perfect suit in of ailment to her never-been-sick-body. She's wistfully.

The rain started to hinge the ground. She slowly looked at it in the glass sliding window. The sprinkles from the shed of it were quite coolly dominated from the diaphanous slick.

"Oh… =sighs= Uhm…Ms…-?- "

"Miho. Just call me Miho."

"Ahhh… Yah… U---h-h-h---mm of …" feeling a bit dyslexic saying a word.

"It's okay, you can speak to me." She's speaking more approachable with a smile in the corner of her warm chops.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm somewhat tired. And I think I need more rests. And can you… uhm.. leave me just for a little while?" unraveling the sheets on cover, for obvious reasons.

OH! It's another blushing event!

"Hai... If that's what would make you feel better, just call me when you need to. I'll just call for your relatives, so they can come"

"Arigato. Don't worry, I am okay." Tilting her nape down. Getting more relieved.

She then left.

Yula really did remember every little thing 'bout what just happened. As in everything. And that's what the mental illness she's being longingly of. But it seems to be awkward, right? So SUPER DISCLAIMER are ought to be on the session. Thinking goodly that there's an advantage of having exhausted and all of that stupid thing even she don't have any memory to ignore. Coz, here's the fad, if she didn't become unconscious, what would be the next move? Venturing that if she has just become sentient of what just happened, WHAT???!!! She'll rise up from that "Drastic and Unbearable "kiss" with the turquoise orb owner.

"Kismet quite loves on playing around me."

'But honestly he's a good kisser!!! Right, Cagali? He's so entertaining!!! If I just have been stirred up so we continue it! It's my first kiss. Damn! His masculinity is…=never mind=… so special and I'm so taken by that!!!' Cagali talking madly to her idle brain.

[WAAH! It's just a smack! And my term there- ENTERTAINING?!!!! Is this a television show for entertainment? Oh, if this is, I must contact a pirated production to have my show penetrating along piracy! Err! I forgot I have a strike on pirted cd's… DUH?!]

'Bull ****!!! For goodness sakes'!!! What am I thinking!!! ..no. I should not disregard about avenging, right? I can do it, Cagali, let's fight over temptation!!!J'

Yikes.

But the alter ego of Cagali is always emerging out, and it's getting severe, I mean fatal:ohhhh.

'But how can I resist him? The appeal!!! It's flowing through my nerves!!! It's getting worse!!! I can't defense myself from it!!! What shall I do?' sweating under the bedspreadf.

Nice term. Resist…

"Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Mad! Cagali!!! Wake up!!! Stop day dreaming!!! Get over it!!! Don't be stupid!!! As you are now!' she mentally slapped herself as of her covers were broke down because she's sweating without by the coarse of hot temp.

She's obviously overwhelmed. But she's not the Cagali ever since so get back to the lesbian-ist her.

`DearLordPleaseSuperHelpMeLeadMeNotIntoTemptation.`

Seconds go.

The door swung and someone entered the room. Cagali didn't get acquainted with who it was. Inquisitive her questions.

This man opened the window which made the moist of the blue and gloomy monsoon to lash in through the room. The fact that Cagali is pretending to be drowsy, she just simply looked at the reflection. Her eyes are half peeping. His silhouette is polished. This guy is wearing the privilege affluent posture and has very well indication of being so gorgeous.

The man seems to be someone she knew…-Kira Yamato?-… "Maybe…"

Must be a complement for him.

'When did the nurse called Kira to be here this fast?'

And so be it, she needs no more of her make-believe of being still sleeping and she rashly howled. It should be a cheer of prospect.

"Hey, o'neesan!!! What's up!!! It seems that you hurriedly came here to see me, I ai'nt wrong ri…………….g………….h…………..t…………………??......!!!"

For the second time the girl with a none-thinking attitude didn't think. I should search for new words…

A patient cried.

Yelled.

The wind blows.

Petrifying from Hermoine's wand comes!

PINK.

RED.

Fuchsia.

PURPle.

Sorry it's violet.

Yep. Violet is the right color when people became pale. I mean petrified. And take note, she got a hot spring mark on the forehead. Not a sweatdrop. Along with the additional "Wilderness Songs" played on the background and "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" and the classic orchestra when Hanamitchi got ditched. So picture how numerous those times are, and being in this phenomena which Cagali is on the replacement for Sakuragi in this far-reaching period. Internal bleeding. Menarche. Menopausal.

She was so dreadful and mortified seeing it's not what she had expected. Shrieking at a person who weren't really close to you in that kind of manner without the time-machine' would really make a person become red and violet faced. But it's just violet. She might be transferred from a private hospital to a mental hospital---for a professional help.

Surely of shame, she turned wishy-washy. Her world seems to be upside-down and all. Like the lights were blinking and there's a catastrophe outside and in with everything else that you could imagine where thought by her unknowledgeable brain. Oh I got a new term!

This is a super repellant. Valedictorian with an unknowledgeable skull? Whattakindisthat? Have a protest: . And that's why the author has no name--- for homicide hinder.

And the last thing on Cagali's list of "Things To Do in Times of Acute Discriminations" TTDTAD for short [w/c was the counter part of Athrun's TTDITH, was done. She put her blanket on. That's it. Easy way out.

"Oh. I'm sorry to disappoint you, and actually I was… a bit shocked because you're sleeping and ---…."

Athrun wants to explode out of too much laughter in his head. Like crying and so with the hands on the stomach of a sign of a farce comedy show on the scene. He's fighting the urge to freak out, but he is a coordinator. So, screw that ass. Let's include the muscles. With the Abs…???!!!

The entry access of the room was closed… I don't have to say that Athrun is so clumsy not closing the door when he came in.

Athrun looked towards the presence.

Cagali is sweating down of curiousness. Unsure if it's of the SHOUTING activity she had just made or the intruder on the doorway.

"I just came in because the door was o—p—e-h--e-n….. Athrun!!! Is that you?"

The said intruder widened his eyes to the fullest.

"Very well." his elite smile in the corner of his pretty pink lips.

They had this "Hand Collaborating Stuffs" that guys usually do when the got to meet.

"Long time no see!"

He just smirked. Cute smirk.

"I mean, are the things okay being a son of a head?"

The bro-sis are so good in asking. Heredity. Gregor Mendel. Father of Genetics… Weh?

He beamed.

"I mean of plants? A coordinator. And would you please stop on just smiling with that face. That sometimes pisses me of even way back then."

Athrun sighed.

"Pretty much."

He's with the grin again.

"Oh---wait.---?"

Suddenly, Cagali unfolded. She couldn't help both of the choices of she's been dealing with.

"---- You, guys, are you friends or something?…uh?...did I hear about plants?...plants… a coordinator…you?" she didn't really use the head.

Oh. That's third time! You think the writer is upset toCagali?

"ah—yah---You mean like, you don't know?" his had-just-arrived brother pricked.

"Uhm… oh…of course I do, but you know I just…"and she let out a long sigh.

Damit. This is adversity. Just right after it, her brain cells were so stunningly speechless, and then just hid again under the sheet of the bedspread as she look away. And the way she did it was so clean that something-like didn't occur.

'Shocks. Never knew that a mesmerizing man like him to be a prince? He's so impossible… he must be so perfect!!! "I hate it! He's even getting my honor and he's an attention-grabbing person and now a prince… is he always present when god gives blessings? It's so unfair, he's too astonishing!!! I'm so envious!!! What shall I do? '" Cagali distractively conversing to her…

Ok. Both guy's eyes meet. Signal of a FIRE declaration, HINGE. Instead of having sweatdrops.

"HE---hey. Cali. What's up ----? You okay?"

"Uhm. I think she needs more help. And as I remember you are busy by the announcement on the school's bulletin coz you're the president of the last council right? Maybe----Kira I can just be the one watching over 'til then. You can now go. We even might have something to talk about---- privately." He winced to the 2nd voice.

The author is sorry for the soda-like-short-name for Cagali.

"AH, sure." He knuckle down for a great nod. Is he really a brother?

:":%:%^%:^:_+_- 'is he really my brother? He's just lending me like a transformer model to a friend! And I'm not even a toy either! And what am i?' She almost repeated the same as my question. She didn't want to fret about simple stupid things as of her norm, but when stupidity strikes, it's bulls eye...

"WHAT !?!??!??!??!??! " Her voice was having a distortion of nostril congestion.

Two guys heard it on the covers. It's like a talking mattress if they didn't just know somebody is alive there.

"Why is there something wrong 'bout that?" Athrun said.

"Shut up. Plant-man. Your not welcome here."

"I'll probably will."

"Go to hell."

"No need. I've been there."

"…"

"????"

[oohhhh. I like the improvement with periods to exclams,,, ;p]

"But it's quite a good suggestion, nweh?--- That Athrun will be the one staying up here?"

"Hey---, did I just turn you on---- more?" Athrun's joshing. His intonation was DAMit attractive though it's a bit of nasal, a girl was withdrawn like a money from a bank underneath the waves. somewhere.

'And who said I had already been turned on???! What is 'MORE' there for???!!!'

"NO WAY!!! Now, could you get lost coz you're disturbing my rest?!" still husking with her sinusitis sort of voice.

"If we just know, you're so blushing, that's why you're covered up, right?" his brother whimphered. And how could he just be on the other side of the equation? It's bias.

'WHHHHAAAATTTT??????' Cagali was blistered out. Now she knew how the author feels in studying in such a school to make a MERCY CALL.

"Piss off!!! Chuckleheads!!!"

The two laughed horribly which made Cagali damned furious but it's soundless. Pantomime case. This looks more MULTITUDES are up next. Like in a soap opera. And the commercials---- I don't want to continue no more.

"How could you Kira!!! You're making me feel so tremendously abased!" her brain travels.

"But don't, I'll not tell it to anyone…the thing in the ele…-----you know…" Athrun was so indulging dulcet.

"Hey!!! What's that? Did anything happen without my knowledge, can you tell me!!!----what's up to that?"

"I guess so. There's no problem as I see. We'll be relative soon, right?...right Cagali?"

"What the!!! You guys are bloody hell!!!!!! It's so dreadful!!!" she's loosing her face up through the silk cloth.

"………!!!…….." The pair of mockery faced in...

"But don't be mad, I'm just taken over by you and your gorgeous face…Is it wrong to be hooked up so bad?... Get well soon…See yah on classes…"

"It's no longer funny. And it hadn't been. B---r---o---!!!" she hesitated to speak to her brother. He'll regret this at all cost. She just can't do anything else but ask herself as of POV of him. 'Why are you doing this? I hate you!!! Leave me alone!!!' her face was so cute and her nose is a bit of purple.

"Get lost!!! NOW!!!!!!"

"Cag………ali………" they squirmed it apologetically.

"Go out!!!" Infuration is overrunning through her golgi body

"Yah, we will sis…"

They went out. As of the Queen's unbroken words.

"I'm so dead!!!" Cagali is so reminiscing the hindermost would-probably the climax.

She shook her head and rolled through the bed extraordinarily. Unluckily, she dropped through the ground and bumped little.

"Ouch!!! My back hurts!!! Why is fate bad to me? How can I come to school? How would I face that scum!!! I'm so pitiful!!!"

Kirah and Athrun, smiling while leaving…and they talked. They are now smiling.

"Oh, I remembered something Ath."

He just stared. His softening stare

"Uhhh. Athrun. You still owe me an apology. That'll not make any sense. You'll not be forgiven just by smiling. I'm not a girl."

"Why not? I did no offense, right?"

"Nandato?! I've sending you jillions of e-mails and I told you to write back. And what??? I got none. Not even one!!!"

"It was intended.." his grinning… /Kawaii…/

"Be well prepared. We had a past bargain…And it wasd legal."

"No worries. I know…"

They got in hand a pair of coffee brewed into an energetic state of clashing smoke of the sizzle by the stand on the arrayed stall on the entryway.

They sipped it.

"Athy-kun, what made you start over that unto Cagali?" he went serious.

"You know, honestly I had forgotten these things in our junior-high days and I missed it… Without stating how plenty they were and I couldn't even remember some;----it's just the thought of it ---instantly. And knowing you'll be supporting behind me, neh? "

"Certainly, I had stopped on doing stuffs like this when you're away... things changed by then. So did I miss it." they went to the cafetreria to have some more enough snacks and somehow to chat more.

"By the way athrun, what's up to the stuff about that "elevator" that you mentioned earlier which seems to tend Cagali burst, hah?."

"Ah, that. I can't tell you yet."

"Oh, common…..!!" [delayed?]

"You said it yourself, she bursted out, and I don't want it to be spontaneous. I'm….. concerned…actually?." he ventured while chortling.

Kira just scoffed. Duh.

"Cagali is cool" Zala alleged after a long while.

"Don't tell me…. You're ? …MEN--"

"Hey…I know what you're thinking. Don't exaggerate it… It's not like that...=snort= But it's close…"

[TSk—by the contrary--- ^8^..]

"…."

"HMmm?"

"Yeah right. But who cares? You should've known it, I'm into you, you're even my bet…" hehehehehe….J

"Thanks…." Hahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…..J

"Just wish you can take her, she's some kind of one of the past students of the AB Normal School somewhere…"

"Whatever…"

"So, how's the trade?"

"…eh?"

Cagali was taken out by the hospital with the concents of her parents and the respective physicians who's looking after her. She was fetched. Accompanied by Kira in going home by a limousine. No one would speak and disaster speaks of disaster. There's a friction.

The engine started up.

The wheels rolled.

Tires screeched through every turn of the car.

No one remarked.

A fly bit Cagali on her forelegs and said "Teme!!!" but overlooks her bro. If that's really what to call him. She's so in desperate rally.

Yama started the close of the magnitude of the earthquake… uhm… Maybe…

"You angry?...Uhm…to me?" ;

NO replies, no looks. The "no presence" verb might do.

"SO you're still. But I wish you weren't. I felt the culpability."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"….Sorry---"

"You just made me feel that lie was a systematic sampling technique! It's so prejudice!"

The author slaps herself. She's just facing OVERLOADING Statistics difficulties in her school, which sucks, but she's such an extraordinarily assiduous student. Therefore, you don't accept it as a fact…FACT YOU!!!

"Gomenasai…"

[Don't blame others, it's your FLOAT! =O]

"What is sorry for if the damage has been done? I even doubt to call you a sibling. Or you really aren't?"

He held her for a teddy bear hug. But that's a prying thing, Cagali wasn't soft. She's a heavy weight black belter of all criminalities and wrestling tumult and revelry. I have to write in here that it was a 'saccharine' moment, excluding the reality check that it was Cagali Kira's hugging to. Not his girlfriend. Mixture of monosaccharides, polysaccharides and disaccharide, My favorite is dextrose. Blood sugar. Duh.

"Don't stiff? You should be slender."

" Are you really a brother? How could you say that? You should act as big bro! But you're acting as a big scum, the other way around."

Repetition speaks for itself. 'Are you really my brother'='is he really a brother'='is he really my brother'. Sorry if it sound unforgivable because of the darn redundant questions. The writer has been not sleeping for a week.

[LIAR….]

"Sorry…" he would almost spoil the LIGHT WEIGHT DRAMA and sine novella of the most repulsive show on earth.

"You should always be on my side. And don't ever again try or else!!"

A nagger Is always a nagger… oops no offense!... NOW, you finally concluded after having a problem, hypothesis, examinations and data analysis that the author of this useless fic hates Cagali, neh?

[She's undecided….]

"No kid,--- you like him?"

Cagali's cheeks wasn't a loyal servant to her… DAMN! She blushed!

"Of course.... I mean, of course not!"…

Cagali sleepily replied then she leaned on him. Cagali fell asleep at the lap and they reached home.

Yula had been tired of freaking out a while ago which tends her to be this exhausted so Kira carried her to her room and then he went to his "business" with someone. It's such a solidarity, ne?

Cagali woke up at about 4:00 am.

She slippered to their house's rooftop as she usually do. It's her most wanted place next to the garden where she had a conundrum on hide. She saw a man walking out through their gate.

A man with grayish silver hair who looks gorgeous from her telescopic eyes with the calibration of 20/20 sneaked out. He was unknown and unfamiliar to Cagali. She thought that it was a thief that's why he walks so fast. So she went down and then chased for this "man".

The chap seems to be in hurry and know that someone is chasing. Yeah, Cagali's dinosaur footsteps…. Who would not know? Typically, Cagali has this not-thinking-mind! [oh, what's the "exclam" there?] so she do some sort of crazy stuffs and so. Crazy I mean, she jumped over the guy. WOW! She jumped! Sheez!

She saw the man's face. It was so eye-catching., he seemed to be a mistaken identity because that guy must be a very educated and royal [in this moment Cagali is plainly looking intently at the man]. "This guy" was shocked by that "jumping thing" that Cagali did. A guard of the Athha's shouted "is anybody there?" ; like somebody would answer him, right? And he is to go to the place of the both them. Then the man with begrimed shaggy hair vanished like bubbles.

The guard has seen no one but he saw a slipper, it's black with the main design of a teddy bear…?...

The author hasn't decided yet if she'll make it as a bear… Or she doesn't really know if it is? And have uncertainly known if she'll sinfully make another brainless fic which wasn't given any effort. Errs!! Or if she can't really afford to make another chappy? How senseless… This is the retarding fic. For all you who don't know anything, this is my prototype part of life by which I'm opening the widening of the occupants for the "Contagious Combustion Disease for Fanfiction" w/c was li'l more different by my first disease, and by stroke of prospect, I got new sufferers.

She said she'll never write again GSD fic… but who knows?

Of course she does. And Christ does. Thank Him…

And to tell you, this is my FIRST fic.

Another senseless creation from a very zestful writer... I know I'll face a lot of disclaimers on this portion but please make me feel that someone has already read my fic. After a crucial time of waiting, I hope someone would by chance give me a review. This is such a prickly crisis all fic makers are facing. And keep into hiding that WE are ALL girls…

My favorite cliché: I just don't lay pipes, I renew lives…

-Water delivery truck…?

Please review so I can continue. I envy writers who have written the words "TBC" in their fics. Love TBC's… =) Don't forget to ask God's guidance. Let's Pray…


End file.
